A Fight for Honour
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Regardless of his high standing, Lord Kirkland was a rake, and unfortunately for Madeline he had his heart set on her. After a public scandal, Alfred is left to defend her honour- or so Arthur thinks. Fem!Can. PWP.


"Ah, so you are brave enough to face me alone? I had not expected such a display from a man like you, Lord Jones."

Arthur smoothed his hand over the white cravat secured at his neck as he watched the hooded man approach. He hadn't seen the man before, only heard of him overnight after his…scandalous discovery with Alfred's cousin. It was the night of the ball and all the major families were there; Arthur had surveyed the crowd from the back of the room, slowly nursing his glass of sherry when _she_ came in.

Like a bolt of lightning, Arthur felt his entire body hum with life as he took in her womanly form that was encased in a dress of soft white muslin with a square bodice, and trimmed with minor lace. She wore elbow length gloves of a matching colour, and around her neck was a small locket on a thin chain as her curls were piled up on her head and secured, assumedly, with numerous pins. She was simplistic and demure, reserved and a wall-flower; her violet eyes coy as she observed the _ton_ and kept close to her companions. She wasn't loud or improper, nor was she distracted by baubles or pounds; she was perfect, his little Madeline.

He had observed her for a while, managing to get himself introduced to her through others, and even managed to have a few moments of simple, private conversation. From that, he only fell harder; the lust coiling and burning out of control inside of him. Now he gazed at her over his glass and admired her form as she moved across the ballroom unnoticed. He always knew these fops were of no taste. Staring at her, all he wanted was to bunch that fabric up, wrinkling and mussing it to a point of indecency as he took her hair down. He wanted to see those glorious curls fall down her back, run his fingers through the silken strands, and crash her body against his.

Ultimately, that is exactly what he had done, all according to plan. Managing to lure her naive mind out onto the balcony with him, he stole a piece of her innocence by claiming her first kiss…for the tenth time. He had barely sampled her taste once more when they were discovered upon. He tried to guard her, covering her body as she hid against his chest, but the situation was far out of his grasp. He gave a small smile when she whispered to him, kissed her once more, and walked away, waving his hand when shouts of a duel or marriage were aimed at his back.

He heard shortly after that Madeline's honour was to be fought for, and he was to be in his back courtyard at sunrise, which brings him to the current moment as he stared down the hooded figure of Alfred Jones.

"Do you not care to show your face? Speak, boy!" Arthur's skin burned as the man ignored him, not showing his face nor speaking aloud, only to ignite his entire form when the man brandished his weapon before him. "Fine. So be it," he spat as Arthur withdrew his own sword, holding it aloft before him.

They circled around each other for a few moments, Alfred's grimace the only thing he was able to see before the man struck. Arthur deflected it easily and swung lazily, toying with him since he had to wake up so early. The man seemed to have some sword fighting skills for Arthur hadn't managed to lay a hit just yet, and for that he had to commend the child. Too bad he wasn't going to survive.

"You fight well for such a _young_ man," Arthur mocked, implying his young age due to the shorter height, but his smirk turned to a scowl when that too was ignored. "What, can you not speak?"

Arthur's swings strengthened in force as he brought his sword down upon the other's, and he felt a blossom of pleasure in his chest when he saw how their arm shook beneath the strain, counteracting the aggravation that was rapidly building. Without warning, he lunged forward, and as he parried, Arthur took the opportunity to rip the fabric from Alfred's body.

The shock that stilled him opened him up to a slash on his upper arm, cutting his shirt and staining the fabric with his blood.

Standing before him in the low, early light of the morning sun was Madeline Williams, staring him down with a dark glare. Her posture was strong, defensive, and what also surprised him was to see her clad in a blouse and black breeches, calves covered in sturdy boots. Her chest moved rapidly, and he could see a sheen of perspiration coating her forehead just by the hairline from the exertion.

"How dare you."

"Pardon-" Arthur cut himself off as he stepped to the side when Madeline lashed out. Now he was able to see the anger that was so perfectly etched onto her face, and it was aimed directly at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lord Kirkland. How could you just kiss me, after all this time, and leave?"

A thousand questions bombarded Arthur at once— how did she learn how to use a sword? Why was she doing this? What could she be implying? Who or where was this elusive Alfred? The only question that left his lips however was,

"I don't understand."

"Don't lower your weapon!" Madeline lashed out, and it was Arthur's quick reflexes that saved him from yet another cut.

"Madeline, this isn't proper-"

"You have the nerve to speak of what is proper to me? You, who left me to the wolves; tarnished and ruined! My family's name, my reputation, all possible prospects— gone! How could you do this to me?"

"Because I-"

Evidently Madeline didn't want to listen to his calm explanations, nor did she approve of how he held out his hands placatingly, for she stuck once more. Given little choice in the matter, Arthur was left to deflect each strike, not daring to retaliate. He watched as Madeline fought him, trying her hardest to wound him, and he couldn't help but smile as he thought once more over how beautiful she was.

Her movements began to slow, her breathing harsh as she worked harder than she ever had before, and Arthur just waited for the right moment.

"I was going to take responsibility, love."

"Don't lie to me." Her voice shook as she looked closely into emerald eyes that appeared to stare into her soul, searing her with his presence.

"I'm not, nor would I ever speak falsely over such a topic. I wanted to marry you-"

"Then why did you not just ask me? This- this is your problem, Arthur! You think that you can just take whatever you want by acting rashly! You wanted to make a scene, didn't you? I know how you feel about society; it's written all over your face when I happen upon it! I grow weary over your constant, overbearing air of arrogance, your suffocating amount of vanity, and your selfish distain for the feelings of others that—"

Bringing his sword down hard against her, using all of his strength, he forced the weapon from her hand with a pained gasp. Continuing with the momentum, Arthur pushed her back with a hand to her chest, following her down as she fell to the soft grass and covered her body with his own. To make a statement, he drove the sword into the ground by her head, avoiding her hair, and closed the distance between them by pressing their lips together.

He felt Madeline struggle for a moment, pressing her balled fists against his chest before she yielded. His heart sang as her lips sweetly parted, allowing him entry once more into the recesses of her mouth. The moment their tongues came in contact with each other their hands that were previously still were filled with life. Moving hastily from one area to another, Arthur pushed his limits by cupping her breasts, squeezing gently, and greedily feeding on her resulting pleasured moans. Madeline caused him to groan against her when she parted her legs and wrapped them around him and pulled Arthur closer.

Madeline felt overheated, the fabric of her clothing irritating her skin, and she was nearly lightheaded from all the sudden stimulation. Arthur had been her admirer for a while now, and in secret they have shared minor intimacies, but never as heated as this. Her heart was pounding from their fight, from the emotions that have been made raw, and she almost couldn't stand it.

When she tore her mouth away, he could feel her hot breath against him, and as his own breathing was harsh they shared the same breath; his body warmed to the feel of her panting body below him. Arthur's voice was rough and ragged when he spoke.

"By heavens, what a picture you have painted of me, my love. Surely I'm not that bad…" When she opened her mouth to speak, he stilled her with a slender digit to her lips. "Yes, I did that, but for the exact reason you mentioned— you are ruined for all other prospects. You are mine and mine alone, and all of society knows of this. There are bound to be people who don't believe our hasty marriage, but with our respectable families, surely the damage won't be as bad. Do you trust me?"

Her response was slow in coming, her mind requiring a few moments to digest everything as she stared up at him. The wind was cool against their skin, and the rising sun slowly warmed the land and beat down on Arthur's back. They were hidden among the grass, flanked by trees and close to a staircase that obstructed them from those who looked on from the house. Looking into his eyes, Madeline swallowed and murmured, "do I have any reason not to?"

"No reason at all, dear heart. Please…"

They kissed once more, much more tender in the beginning this time and languid, but the passion quickly took over. Over the year they have been in acquaintance, the need that held him so tightly became overbearing, and his behaviour soon became untoward. Luckily for him, he must have made some impression on the young lady for she did not rebuke him, but instead turned into his skilled kisses and touches. He hoped now that she would be open for more.

Testing his luck, Arthur pulled her shirt out from her trousers and pushed it upward, pleased to know she wore no other garments beneath. Keeping eye contact with her, Arthur slowly lowered himself to her chest and latched on, rolling her pebbled nipple around in his mouth before drawing it deeper as he suckled harshly. Madeline shook, squeezing her legs around him as she breathed out slowly; the sounds of their breathing and distant birds filling the air. There was something sensual about the moment, how Arthur looked upon her, sandy hair partially obstructing his noble face, the cool temperature that kissed their skin where they weren't touching, and the songs that the birds performed as the sun rose higher into the sky. She knew it was improper, that it went against all of her teachings, but…surely it would not be a sin to share such intimacies with a man she was well enough engaged to— if she dared to believe him. But as scathing as Arthur could be towards the higher class, she never considered him to be pernicious in his actions towards her— in fact he was the epitome of a gentlemen until last night.

Heart in her throat, Madeline took the next step by moving her leg and pressing her shin against his clothed groin, chin pressed to her shoulder as she was afraid to witness his reaction. His mouth left her when she did that, and after a moment Madeline felt him run the back of his fingers along her cheek.

"Madeline…look at me." Waiting until she did so, Arthur kissed her tenderly for a moment before drawing away to look into her eyes. "I ask you once more: do you trust me, my dear?"

It took her less time to find her voice this time around, and she whispered a quiet, "yes."

His lips curled into a reassuring smile, and with slow and deliberate actions, Arthur moved his hands to the ties of her trousers, deftly untying them and pulling back on the fabric. He had to quiet her a bit, cooing to her trembling form when his warm fingers came in contact with her hot mound.

"It's alright…trust me as you said you did….I would never hurt you, sweetling."

"Arthur…it- I feel odd."

"It's normal to start feeling different. Just open your mind up to the sensations, and you will discover how wonderful this will become." Arthur leaned forward to kiss behind her ear. "And this is just the beginning."

Arthur touched an area that caused a spark, made Madeline convulse a bit and push against his hand, wanting more before her mind agreed on the matter. He circled the area, applied pressure, but then she felt him move his hand around until a finger pressed against her opening.

"Arthur-" Madeline cried out brokenly when he slipped his finger inside, eyes widening partially from the strange and foreign sensations. Never before had she felt such a thing, felt such fire in her veins that only wanted to burn brighter.

"Are you enjoying this, Madeline?"

She didn't want to look at him, but she found herself ensnared by his emerald gaze, darkened with desire as he continued to pleasure her— thrusting his middle finger in and out of her. Using his thumb, he touched that first area once more and when he moved faster she saw stars. Shaking and calling out his name, Madeline held onto him, burying her face into his neck as she experienced her first orgasm. Arthur was painfully hard as he felt her walls flex around him, but he knew it was too soon, and wanted to keep the moment as Madeline's.

He allowed her to relax, come down from her high, before he began to set her clothes to rights once more. Kissing her on the lips, Arthur helped her rise and placed the cloak around her shoulders before tilting her chin up. "I'll send you home in my carriage. Get your things and come back; by then I should have sent enough letters to solve all the problems you feel need to be addressed."

Arthur couldn't help himself and kissed her deeply once more, the feeling of desire and possessiveness spiking once more. He knew his plan would work, and finally the beautiful Williams daughter would be his.


End file.
